One Small Favour/Quick guide
Details Agility can be boosted * Crafting * Herblore * Smithing *Completion of the following quests: **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village |items = *4 steel bars *A bronze bar *An iron bar *A chisel *~4,000 coins *2 guam leaves *A marrentill *A harralander *A hammer *An empty cup (can be obtained during the quest) *5 pigeon cages (can be obtained during the quest) *:Note: You do not need to let the pigeons out of the cage in order for these to be used for the quest *A pot (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) *A bowl of hot water (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) Recommended: *Weight-reducing clothing (for every step of the quest except the Slagilith part) *Several teleports *Energy potions *Stamina potions *Two of each cut opal, jade, sapphire and red topaz gems (can be mined with 40 Mining) *The best pickaxe you can wield *A Dramen or Lunar staff *Some armour and food (only for the boss battle) |kills = *Slagilith (level 92) *Dwarf gang members (level 44/48/49) (Multicombat area) }} Walkthrough NOTE: Many NPCs are involved in other quests and activities. Some chat options provided below may be inaccurate depending on your state in those quests and activities. Agreeing to the favours * Talk to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village (north of the bridge at the quest icon). * Talk to a Jungle forester south of Shilo at the tree line. * Talk to Brian in the Port Sarim axe shop. * Talk to Aggie in Draynor Village. * Talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht near the prison inside of the H.A.M. base. * Talk to Fred the Farmer NE of the H.A.M. base at the sheep sheerer quest start point. (4 if you haven't done Sheep Shearer) * Prepare a bowl of hot water and take a pot in the Lumbridge Castle kitchen if needed. * Talk to Seth Groats in the chicken farm east of River Lum. Gather 3 steel bars. * Talk to Horvik at the armour shop in Varrock. Give him 3 steel bars. * Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock south of the Western bank. * Travel Tip: Amulet of Glory to Edgeville, run south or use a skull sceptre. * Talk to Tassie Slipcast in the Barbarian Village at the pottery icon on the minimap. * Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the most western portion of the Dwarven Mines (SW of the ice mountain entrance). * Travel Tip: Games Necklace to Burthrope and run south, or Falador Teleport and run northwest. * Pick up the cup of tea from the house north of Sanfew, then drink the tea to obtain an empty cup, if you haven't got one already. * Talk to Sanfew on the top floor of the Taverley herblore shop about initiates. * Add your bowl of hot water to a teacup. Add a harralander, 2 guam leaves, and a marrentill. * Travel Tip: If you have completed The Grand Tree, take a gnome glider to Sindarpos. * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain at the gnome glider icon on the minimap. * Talk to Arhein on the Catherby docks south of the bank. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in the building north of the Seers’ chapel. * Travel Tip: '''Teleport to the Fishing Guild using a skills necklace. * Enter the Goblin Cave southeast of the Fishing Guild. Go to the most NE room. Right-click and search the sculpture. * '''Travel Tip: Ardougne Teleport * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in NE Ardougne at the transportation icon. * Travel Tip: Fishing Trawler Minigame Teleport * Talk to Tindel Marchant on the Port Khazard south dock. * Travel Tip: Fairy Ring Teleport (A-K-S) or Ring of Dueling to Castle Wars and walk SE * Talk to Rantz in the eastern Feldip Hills at the quest icon on the minimap. * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim west of Rantz. (At the gnome glider icon on the minimap). * Search each landing light, cut the gem, and put the cut gem back. If you crush a gem the gnome will sell you up to 2 new ones for 500 coins. Completing the favours * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim. * Talk to Rantz. * Talk to Tindel Marchant. * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne. * Take 5 pigeon cages (south of the north Ardougne bank) if needed, and get ready to fight Slagilith. * Return to the fishing guild cave, stand in front of the sculpture and read the animate rock scroll. * Kill the level 92 Slagilith (weak to Pickaxes and Crush attacks). * Read the scroll again to free Petra. Make sure you finish the dialogue with her, or else you won't be able to make progress. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in Seers' Village. * Climb to the roof of his house search the weather vane, use a hammer on it and search it again for 3 parts. * Use each part on an anvil while holding a bronze, iron, and steel bar. * Put each part back on the vane. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight. * Talk to Arhein in Catherby. * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on White Wolf Mountain. * Talk to Sanfew in Taverley. * Go to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven Mine. * Kill his gang members, then talk to him again. * Talk to Tassie Slipcast in Barbarian Village. She will give you clay. Spin it into a pot lid, then fire the pot lid in the pottery oven. * Talk to the Apothecary with the pot lid and a pot. * Talk to Horvik. * Talk to Horvik again. * Talk to Seth Groats at the Lumbridge chicken farm. * Talk to Johanhus in the HAM camp. * Talk to Aggie in Draynor. * Talk to Brian in Port Sarim. * Talk to a Jungle forester. * Talk to Yanni, wait for the dialogue to finish. Quest complete! Reward * Quest points *Two experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. *A steel key ring *The ability to make Guthix rest tea *The ability to craft pot lids *Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Required for completing Completion of One Small Favour is required for the following: *King's Ransom *Swan Song